Many small and medium-sized mammals in north-temperate regions enter a prolonged and controlled state of dormancy during the winter months when food is less available. True hibernators, such as ground squirrels, groundhogs, and mice, prepare for hibernation by building up large amount of body fat. Some, such as the groundhog, also lay in stores of food in their burrow. When animals go into hibernation, there are changes that take place in their physiology. Heart rates decrease, metabolism changes, and their ability to be aroused changes.
Disclosed herein are methods for assessing the state of hibernation of an animal, at various times during hibernation. Also disclosed herein is that hibernating animals are more likely to survive waking events early in hibernation and late in hibernation, than during mid-hibernation. In addition, it is disclosed that plasma fractions obtained from the early state of hibernating animals, but not the mid state of hibernating animals contains molecules that affect ischemia in a rat model, and which can be used in the treatment of ischemia. Furthermore, it is shown herein that these molecules include FPA and its derivatives as well as Bradykinin and its derivatives.